Let's Do This Thing
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: "She is my secret, my beautiful little secret." Hetty and Granger decide it's time to come clean to the Team. Yup, I ship them...sorry not sorry ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hetty/Granger**

…

Kensi stood in front of the bathroom mirror, applying her makeup, Deeks coming in behind her, his arms folded as he watched her getting ready.

"Will you quit staring at me like that, I can't concentrate." She said.

"How much concentration do you need to put that on?"

"That? This is what makes me look the way I do, you don't want to see me without it, trust me."

"You think I haven't?"

Kensi stopped what she was doing and turned around to face him, seeing the smile on his face.

"You mean you have?"

"Last week, after we celebrated Sam's birthday, you got a little drunk and we…."

"I did not get…carry on."

"When I got you in to bed, I took your make up off for you. You don't want to be falling asleep with that stuff on, it'll block your pores and…not good."

"Wait how do even know about…forget it. I just figured I'd done it before I got to bed."

"You were pretty drunk."

"And you weren't?"

"Not as much as you." He joked.

"Just…go and wait in the other room would you, I won't be long."

"Fine, hurry up though."

"Yeah okay…go."

Kensi rolled her eyes as Deeks left the room, while she finished getting ready."

…

Hetty was standing by the stove, stirring the chilli occasionally as she waited for it to come to the boil.

"You know what they say Henrietta…a watched pot never boils."

Hetty's eyes closed for a moment before she opened them to see Owen Granger standing beside her, a smile on his face as he passed her a glass of her best whiskey.

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing specifically." She said as she looked up at him.

"You maybe a good liar Henrietta but not to me, I can see right through you."

"Can you now, why don't you make yourself useful and get the plates from the cupboard for me."

"Come and sit down for a moment."

"Owen, they'll be here soon."

"We have time, come and join me."

Hetty let out a long sigh before following Granger over to the table and sitting down, taking a drink of her whiskey as Granger watched her closely.

"Well spit it out then Owen, I'm aging as we speak."

"What are you so worried about?"

"I'm not worried about anything, now if you…"

"Henrietta, if you don't want to do this tonight then we don't have too. There's no rush, we've waited this long and we…"

"No…I think it's time."

"Are you worried they won't accept it?"

"I'm more concerned about how Mr Callen might react that any of the others."

"Things have improved, I'd like to think we get on a lot better than when I first arrived."

"He's protective of me, very protective."

"I had noticed, look…your team, especially Callen…they love you, which I know you hate to hear but it's true. Like it or not they care about you and all they ever want is to see you happy…with whoever you're with."

Hetty heard the concern in his voice, a warm smile appearing on her face when he reached over and took hold of her hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm being like this."

"Scared?"

"Mmmm, concerned. I know I shouldn't and I shouldn't have anything to be embarrassed about."

"Embarrassed?"

"We're both so different, we argue about everything at work and I mean, look at us…little and large."

Granger began to laugh at her last few words, Hetty throwing him a curious look.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Is that what you're really worried about, what people will say when they see us together?"

"I'm thinking more what they'd wonder of you."

"Henrietta I…"

"I've seen some of the women you've been with over the years Owen, I'm hardly anything like them am I?"

Ranger moved his chair closer to her, forcing her to turn to face him properly, before he took both her hands in his."

"Henrietta, look at me."

She sighed before finally looking up to meet his eyes, only to see him smiling back at her.

"When have you ever known me to care about what other people think…about anything?"

"I know but Owen I…"

"I don't care how short you are, that's not why I'm with you."

Hetty looked away for a moment, before turning back to Granger who saw the vulnerability in Hetty that very few people got to see.

"You are strong, independent, loyal…you care so much for your team. They're your family and I know you'd die for them if you had too, but most of all, you're a take me as I am kind of woman and I've always loved that quality in you, even back in the days when we weren't exactly fond of each other."

"Despised is the word I think you're looking for Owen."

"No, I never despised you. You were a pain in the ass, don't get me wrong but…I never despised you."

"Well I hate to say it but…I did."

"Well I hope that's no longer the case."

"You wouldn't be sitting here holding my hand if it were."

"Tonight will be tough, but you'll get through it, and I'll be right here with you."

"Thank you Owen."

"You ready to finish setting up?"

"Yes."

"Good, come on then…I'll get those plates out."

Granger smiled, leaning across to quickly kiss Hetty before getting up to get the plates ready for their guests.

…

Sam drove up the long drive towards Hetty's house as Callen looked out of the window, frowning as the car came to a stop.

"You okay G?"

"Mmmm, what do you think this is all in aid of then?"

"What? The dinner?"

"Come on, in al the time we've worked with Hetty, how often has she invited us to her home…to any of them?"

"Maybe she just decided it was time…some people as they get older like to have their friends and family around them more and they…."

"Are you really trying to defend her here? Do you know why she invited us?"

"What do you think?"

"You'd tell me if you did though…right?"

"G…I've never lied to you."

Callen looked towards the door, seeing another familiar car parked in the opened garage.

"Looks like Granger's already here?"

"Mmmm, he must be the first."

"She let him park in her garage."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

Callen got out of the car, slamming the car door behind him as Sam got out to follow.

"What are you doing G?"

"Just checking."

Sam watched him curiously as Callen approached Granger's car, his hand going to the hood.

"Mmmm."

"What now?" Sam asked.

"Engine's cold."

"Yeah, so?"

"So it's not been used for a while."

"You're kidding right?"

"He's obviously not just arrived, been here a while."

"Maybe he came to help her set up."

"Granger cook…come on."

"G, you're reading in to things that aren't there."

"Am I? We'll see….we'll see."

Sam rolled his eyes as Callen walked past him, towards the door and knocking.

"You coming or what?" Callen asked.

"He's crazy….crazy." Sam muttered under his breath as he went to join him.

…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

….

Hetty was still in the kitchen when she heard the doorbell, dropping the spoon in her hand as Granger came up behind her.

"They're here already."

Granger picked up the panic in her voice as he placed his hands on her shoulders before she turned to look up at him.

"Henrietta relax, everything is going to be fine…I promise."

"You'd better be right, stay here…I'll get the door."

Hetty ran a hand over her jacket before she made her way down the hall to answer the door, taking a deep breath before opening it to find Sam and Callen on the other side.

"Gentlemen, right on time."

Callen could hear the nervous tone in her voice as she greeted them, something she didn't normally do.

"You okay Hetty, you seem nervous?"

"Not at all Mr Callen, come on in gentlemen."

Callen gave Sam a curious look before they followed Hetty inside, Callem immediately looking around the hallway.

"So, I see you got the garage all fixed up after the shoot-out."

"I did indeed, you're lucky I didn't bill you Mr Callen."

"Hey, it was necessary."

"Mmmm."

"So, are we the first ones here?" He asked, obliviously.

"What are you doin'?" Sam muttered under his breath.

"What…just interested?"

"If you saw the garage Mr Callen then I think you are both already aware that Assistant Director Granger is already here." She smiled.

"Been here long has he?"

"Not long Mr Callen, why don't you both go in to the front room. Owen and I will join you shortly. There's beer and wine, whiskey…just help yourself."

"Thanks Hetty." Sam replied as she walked away back towards the kitchen.

Sam turned to Callen, a look he couldn't quite read from his partner.

"What?"

"Could you have been any more subtle."

"She's hiding something."

"You ever think it's none of our business."

"Then why invite us here today."

"Because we're all friends, family. Maybe she just wanted to catch up with us all, it has been a while."

"Yeah I guess, yeah maybe I am reading too much in to it."

"You think, come on, I need a drink."

…

Granger was leaning against the counter as Hetty came back in to the kitchen, he could see by her face that she was in another world.

"You okay?"

"Mmmmm, oh yes."

"Liar, what's wrong?"

"Mr Callen was asking questions, wanting to know how long you'd been here."

"You think he knows?"

"He kept looking at me oddly, he knows something is going on. He obviously saw your car in the garage."

"Well, he is an NCIS Agent. He knows when he's being lied too, even when it's you."

"I haven't lied, I just…haven't been completely honest."

"Henrietta."

"I know, I know. I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's not as though I've never been with anyone before. Granted for all the years we've all worked together, I've never really introduced them to anyone I've shared my life with but…"

"With me it's different?"

"Of course it is, you're…a part of the team, and now a part of my life and it's important to me that we all get on."

"Well as I said before, we're getting there, slowly perhaps but we are getting there."

"You are, you all are. I'm just being silly."

"It's understandable to worry, they mean a lot you, but just for clarification, you mean a lot to me too and I'm not backing down from this just because their ego's might be bruised."

"It'll be fine, it's all going to be fine."

"It will be, stop worrying and I'll be right there with you."

Granger leaned down, kissing her cheek before getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Well if I keep hiding out in here then they'll know something's up."

"Good point, off you go."

"Relax Henrietta."

Hetty nodded as she watched Granger leave the room, closing her eyes briefly before finishing off the remainder of her whiskey.

…

Eric and Nell pulled up behind Sam's car, Nell looking out as she saw Kensi's car coming up behind them.

"Oh great, Kensi and Deeks are here too."

"At least we're not the last to arrive then." Eric smiled.

"Come on."

Nell got out as Kensi turned off the ignition, Deeks getting out as he waited for Kensi.

"Hey guys, good timing." Deeks smiled.

"We thought we'd be the last to arrive." Eric replied.

"Well you can relax, Kenz took that long with her make-up, we were always gonna be late."

"Hey, I wasn't that long."

"You guys have no idea what women have to go through to get ready for you men." Nell spoke up, defending her friend.

"Thank you Nell."

"You're welcome Kensi."

Both women began to laugh as Deeks and Eric just gave then both a strange look.

"Yeah okay…we better get inside, before Hetty has a go at us for time management."

"Hetty wouldn't have…actually good point." Kensi smiled.

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the long delay in posting another chapter, that awful thing called work got in the way, lol. Am4ever thank you for being so dedicated to my story, I know a few find the pairing a little off but hey ho.**

…

 **Chapter 3**

…

Callen and Sam where sitting in the two chairs in Hetty's front room when Granger walked in, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Gentlemen?"

"Hey Granger." Sam smiled, looking up.

"You found the beer I see."

"Yeah Hetty said to help ourselves."

"Good."

He gave Sam a quick smile before turning to see Callen watching him closely.

"Something on your mind Callen?"

"No really, been here long have you?"

"A few hours, I had some business to take care of this morning and when I got back…well, there didn't seem much point heading home so I thought I'd just come early, help Henrietta get things ready for tonight."

"Any idea what this is all in aid of then?"

"G." Sam spoke under his breath.

"I think Henrietta just thought it was time we all caught up…outside of work, not a problem is it?"

"No…not a problem at all."

All men stopped talking when they heard the front door, Granger getting ready to go and answer it.

"You know what guys, I'll go get the door." Sam said quickly getting to his feet.

Before Granger could argue, Sam was out the door. Callen looked up from his chair, rolling his eyes at Sam's quick exit. Granger took Sam's seat, turning to meet Callen's eyes.

"Look Callen, I know you and I haven't exactly seen eye to eye since I arrived. I know you think I'm here to drive Henrietta out…"

"You mean you're not?"

"If that was the case, don't you think she'd be gone by now."

"Well I…"

"I've known Henrietta a very long time, she's been a good friend for many years. To edge her out of a job she truly loves…I'd never do that to her and I'd sure as hell stop anyone else who ever tried too."

"Well…good."

"You're still not convinced?"

"Hetty in all the the years we've know her has never once invited us to her home for dinner, I just find all of this a bit suspicious, maybe it's just the Agent in me."

"I'm sure that's it…cheers."

Granger raised his glass as Callen did the same.

"Cheers."

…

Sam opened the front door, seeing the rest of the team waiting patiently to get inside.

"Hey Sam, sorry we're late. You the designated doorman are you?" Kensi joked.

"No, just needed to get out of the room." He said, as he stepped aside to let them all in.

"Why, what's going on?" Deeks asked.

"Granger and G are in the front room, there was a bit of tension."

"What's Granger done now?" Nell asked.

"Not a thing, G is just convinced there's something behind the little get together."

"Like what?" Deeks smiled.

"Honestly, not a clue but you know G, when it comes to Hetty…he's protective."

"It's just dinner."

"Kensi I know that and you know that, but you know what G's like. I don't know what goes through that head of his sometimes."

"Where's the booze?" Deeks asked.

"Straight ahead." Sam replied.

As the others made their way through to join Callen and Granger, Sam decided to go and check on Hetty, walking in to find her sitting at the table, deep I thought.

"Hetty?"

She jumped at the sound of the voice behind her, bringing her out of her daydream to see Sam behind her, a warm smile on his face.

"Sam, I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh…no, don't be silly. Was that the others arriving?"

"Yeah, the gang's all here."

"Good…that's good. Owen…is he…?"

"He's with G."

"Ahhh, how are they getting on?"

"Okay I think, G's a little curious about why we're all here? Honestly, so am I?"

"Can't I just invite you all to have a nice dinner, it's been a tough few months and I just thought we all needed some down time."

"Hey, I'm not judging, I was just curious that's all. Nothing else is going on then?"

"Such as?"

"I don't know, you're not ill or something are you and this is your way of breaking it to us?"

"No Sam, I'm not ill, you can relax."

"But something is going on? Does it involve Granger, is he leaving or something?"

"Owen Granger is not going anywhere, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"I didn't mean…"

"He's not as bad as you all think you know. If you just got to know him, he does care."

"I didn't mean to imply that he didn't, I'm sorry Hetty."

Sam watched the way Hetty closed her eyes briefly for a few moments.

"Wait a minute, is something going on with you two?"

Hetty tried to keep her face as normal as possible as Sam asked her the question, finally looking up to meet his eyes.

"Sam…"

"Holy crap, that's it isn't it. That's the reason for this dinner, you and Granger."

"Yes, and I ask that you don't go and tell the others. I'd prefer if it came from Owen and myself."

Sam didn't reply to her as she looked up at him and saw the slight shock on his face.

"Sam." She warned.

"Huh, oh yeah sorry. Look, I promise, I won't say a word…to anyone."

"Especially Mr Callen."

"Are you really gonna tell him with everyone else."

"I'm hoping that way, he might not be as angry."

"He's not gonna be angry Hetty."

"No, I know how protective he is off me Sam and I know that him and Owen don't exactly get along very well."

"It's a work in progress."

"Mmmm, I need him to accept this because it's happening, with or without his approval, though I'd much prefer him to be happy for me."

"He will be, he will."

"Go and join the others Sam and ask Owen to come and help me with the dinner."

"Sure….and Hetty."

"Yes."

"I'm happy for both of you."

"Thank you Sam…off you go now."

Sam left to join the others as Hetty got up and got the dinner ready.

…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

Sam walked back in to the front room, Kensi, Deeks, Nell and Eric all now gathered with Callen and Granger. Callen looked up when his partner came over to them, a curious look on his face.

"You okay Sam?"

"Huh, oh yeah…just great. Uh Granger, Hetty needs your help with something in the kitchen."

"Thanks Sam, Excuse me everyone."

They watched Granger leave the room as Sam took a seat next to Callen, picking up his beer bottle.

"What's going on Sam?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You're acting weird Sam, I think that's what Callen's referring too." Nell replied.

"I'm not acting weird, I'm like I always am."

"Nah, Nell's right…something's off here."

"Deeks, knock it off alright…everything's fine."

The others went back to chatting while Callen moved a little closer to Sam.

"Hetty okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, just busy in the kitchen."

"Sam, if there's something I should know then…"

"G, everything's fine…seriously."

Callen shrugged his shoulders before dropping the subject, deciding to let things slide for now, but he wasn't stupid, he knew when his partner was lying to him and Sam was most definitely hiding something from him, he'd just have to wait it out.

"So anyone know what's for dinner, I'm starving?" Eric asked.

"Smelt like Chilli to me." Sam smiled.

"Ooooh I love Chilli." Kensi said grinning.

"There's a surprise, Kenz and her food, I tell you."

"Shut up Deeks, I like my food, deal with it."

"I need a glass of water, back shortly." Nell smiled as she got up and left the room.

…

Granger walked in to the kitchen, Hetty pouring another glass of whiskey as she stood by the table.

"You okay, Sam said you needed a hand?"

Hetty gave a small sigh before turning to look at Granger.

"Henrietta, what is it?"

"Sam knows."

"Knows? Knows what?"

"Well what do you think I'm referring too."

"Oh, wait but how?"

"He guessed and I didn't deny it."

"Did you want too?"

"Of course I didn't, if I'd denied it then this whole evening would be pointless, wouldn't it?"

"How did he take it?"

"Actually, he was very nice about it. He seemed genuinely happy for us."

"Even though it's me?"

"I don't think he an issue with you, at least not in the way Mr Callen does."

"I don't think Callen does either, the simple fact is, he cares a great deal about you. I know the word protective keeps coming up but it's what he is and you can't change that."

"Yes Owen, I know. I suppose I just want everyone to be happy."

"And they will be, it may take them a while to get used too the idea of you and I as a couple but it will happen eventually."

"You seem very sure of yourself."

Granger stepped in to her personal space before grinning at her, Hetty rolling her eyes at him before he leaned down and kissed her.

…

Nell had just stepped in to the kitchen at the exact moment Granger had leaned down to kiss Hetty, the younger woman suppressed the gasp that threatened to escape her lips when she saw them together. She stood frozen on the spot for a few moments before retreating from the kitchen and quickly making her way back down the hall.

"Owen you're impossible."

"And that's why you fell in love with me."

"One of many."

"We'd better get this food served, otherwise our team will think their throats have been cut." He smiled.

"Absolutely, let's get this served."

When Nell walked back in to the front room, Sam noticed the odd look on her face the second she entered.

"I thought you were getting water?" Eric asked.

"Yeah um, I…changed my mind."

She quickly took a seat, looking anywhere but at the rest of the team. Sam knew right away that she knew about Hetty and Granger, something in her eyes told him that much.

Granger came in half an hour later to let everyone know that dinner was ready and to make their way in to the dining room, everyone got up and made their way out of the room, Sam lingering behind as he grabbed Nell's wrist on her way out.

"Hey, hold up Nell."

"Sam?"

"You okay?"

"Sure…why do you ask?"

"You looked weird when you came back from the kitchen earlier."

"Oh no I…I'm fine."

Sam kept his eyes focused on her as she tried to break contact.

"You know, don't you?" He stated.

"Know? Know what?"

"Nell…Hetty and Granger, you know."

"You mean you do?"

"Yeah I know."

"How, for how long."

"About an hour, so about half an hour more than you."

"Oh my god I don't know what to say, I went to get the water and there they were in the kitchen and they were…"

"Yeah yeah, I get the picture."

"How long, how long have they been together?"

"I've no idea, I didn't ask."

"I'm guessing Callen doesn't know."

"You think Granger would still be standing if he did."

"He's not gonna take this well."

"Yeah I know, look…Hetty's worried enough about telling him, we need to try and support her with this, keep him as calm as possible when she drops the bombshell on him."

"Absolutely, I certainly don't envy her the task."

"Yeah, me either."

"Wow, Hetty and Granger, I mean it's just…"

"You're telling me, but you know what…she seems genuinely happy, after everything we've been through this month, hell this year…she deserves to be happy."

"I wonder how long it's been going on?"

"I'm sure she'll tell us when she tells the rest of the team."

"Oh my god, is that what this dinner's in aid off."

"Yeah."

"Oh geez, this is gonna be one uncomfortable dinner."

"I don't know, I think it could be pretty interesting."

"Are we supposed to act like we don't know about them?"

"Well to be fair, they don't actually know that you know, just me."

"Oh yeah, so I can just fake surprise. The sooner this night is over the better."

"You and me both, let's go."

…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…

Everyone was seated around the dining table, when Hetty carried the big pot of chilli through and placed it in the middle of the table with Callen's help.

"Thank you Mr Callen."

"No worries, smells great."

"Well I hope it tastes just as good, it's been a while since I cooked for so many."

"I'm sure it'll be great Hetty." He smiled.

Hetty looked up at him, a genuine affection in her eyes for the younger man.

"Sit down Mr Callen…now everyone, drinks?"

"Yeah more beer if there's enough." Deeks spoke up.

"And you have a go at me about food." Kensi replied.

"What…she asked."

"I have plenty of beer, wine and whiskey…you can all take your pick."

Owen walked in behind Hetty, Sam seeing the look Callen gave him as he placed the bread rolls on the table beside the chilli.

"Owen, would you mind bringing through some more beers for everyone please?"

"Sure, no problem, just beer or…."

"Actually I wouldn't mind some wine if that's okay?" Nell spoke up.

"It's no trouble at all Nell, Owen, you know where it's kept."

"Be right back."

As Granger retreated back to the kitchen, Callen leaned in to Sam, whispering to his partner so that the others didn't hear him.

"See that, he knows where she keeps her wine."

"Are you kiddin' me right now, he's been in the kitchen since we arrived, she could have told him about it earlier, will you quit reading in to things."

"Something's going on, I'm tellin' you."

"Well I'm sure she'll tell us in good time, right now…I'm just hungry, so quit moaning about Granger or we'll never eat."

…

Everyone spent the evening chatting about their day and listening to Hetty's stories of her days when she first started at NCIS, Callen watching her closely as she talked about the day she'd met him and brought him to NCIS. He'd always be thankful to her for giving him a chance at a good life, he always did and always would think of her as a second mother to him, always there when he needed her, even if he didn't know it himself. Hetty was in the middle of a funny story, everyone laughing when Callen happened to look over and see the way Granger's arm found it's way around Hetty as she spoke. Nell's wine glass stopped mid way to her mouth as she looked across at Sam, her eyes going wide. Callen saw the way Nell looked at Sam and suddenly saw the way Sam motioned to Nell to shut up before turning to see Callen watching him closely.

"What the hell." Callen suddenly spoke up.

Kensi placed her beer on the table as Deeks stopped eating his chilli, Eric looking around at everyone, not having a clue what was going on.

"Callen, what's up?" Kensi asked.

"What's with the looks?" Callen asked, looking at Sam.

"What G?"

"Don't what me, the odd look you and Nell just gave me when Granger…"

"When I what?" Granger asked.

"What's going on?"

"Mr Callen you.."

"No Hetty."

"What exactly am I doing Callen?" Granger asked again.

"You really wanna do this here?"

"As I don't know what **this** is that you're referring too then yes I guess you'll have to be more specific."

"Okay fine…since when do you put your arm around Hetty huh?"

"Oh geez." Nell replied, closing her eyes tightly.

"Callen, what the hell are you doing?" Deeks asked.

"No serious;y come on guys, you didn't see that?"

"Mr Callen, if I were you, I'd stop right there." Hetty warned.

"What the hell is this dinner really about Hetty huh, you don't invite your colleagues to your home, ever. So what gives, what's this all really about?"

…

Kensi was about to speak but stopped herself when she saw the anger in Hetty's eyes.

"What do we do?" Eric whispered to Nell.

"Ssssh."

The tension in the room was unbearable as Granger finally spoke.

"Maybe we should go to the front room Henrietta?"

"Good idea, Mr Callen…with me…now."

Hetty watched Callen march out of the dining room, getting ready to follow him until Granger held her back.

"You want me to stay here?"

"For now, just give us a few minutes. Excuse me everybody." She smiled as she walked away.

They watched her leave the room before turning their attention back to Granger who looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

"What the hell is going on?" Kensi finally asked.

"I eh…I think I'll go and get us some more drinks…I get the feeling we're going to need them." Granger grumbled as he walked way.

"Sam…do you know what's going on?"

"I…it's not really my place to…"

"Is Hetty okay, she's not retiring again is she?" Deeks asked.

"If only it were that simple." Nell said.

"Okay guys, come on out with it…spill?"

"It looks like…"

"Sam…you can't, Hetty will kill you."

"Nell, they're gonna find out tonight anyway, and by the look on G's face, a lot sooner than I think Hetty had planned, they may as well know."

"Know what….guys come on, out with it."

Kensi was starting to get frustrated with her friends as Sam finally looked over at them.

"Okay guys, here's the deal, It would seem that Hetty and Granger are…well they're…"

"What?"

"What Sam's trying to say is that Hetty and Granger are together." Nell replied.

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other before laughing, Nell looked to her other side to see Eric sitting tight lipped, not really knowing what to say.

"Is this a joke?"

"No Kenz, she's not joking."

"Hetty and Granger…are in a relationship."

"Yeah."

"Hetty and Granger?"

"Yes Agent Blye…Henrietta and I are together…you got a problem with that?"

…

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so happy everyone is liking the story so far, even though I think I freaked a few people out with the pairing lol.**

…

 **Chapter 6**

…

Kensi heard Granger's voice before looking up to see him watching her closely from the doorway.

"Well Miss Blye, anything you want to say to me?"

Nell risked another look over at Sam, before keeping her head down, wishing the night was already over.

"Okay well I do have something to ask?" Deeks finally spoke up.

"Go on?"

"How long, you and Hetty, I mean you kept that pretty damn quiet."

"Deeks man, maybe right now isn't…"

"No, no it's okay Sam. This was after all the reason for tonight, I just think Henrietta wanted us to do this together but, well she might have her hands full with Callen."

"So…how long?"

"Deeks come on, stop asking him." Kensi said glaring at him.

"It's fine, well I guess we've been together now for about 6 months."

"So when she was injured?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you all know what she's like when it comes to her own health."

"She likes to pretend everything's fine, even when it's not," Nell added.

"Exactly, well when she was shot and refused help from you all, I decided I wasn't backing down."

"We didn't back down Granger, we just respected her space?"

"I didn't mean to say you didn't care Miss Blye, I'm sorry if that's how it sounded."

"How the hell did you manage to convince her to accept your help anyway?"

"It wasn't easy, but I can be persistent…and just as bloody stubborn as she is, it's probably why we're so well suited."

"So you looked after her while she recovered?" Eric finally spoke.

"I did, it wasn't easy and she tried to pretend that she didn't need my help but, I wouldn't back down. I spent quite a lot of time here, looking after her and I don't know…"

Granger took a seat at the head of the table as Nell smiled his way.

"It kinda just happened I think are the words you're looking for." She said.

"Yeah, that's it. Look everyone, I know how much Henrietta means to you all, and I know we didn't exactly hit it off when I first arrived in LA but I want you all to know that she means a great deal to me. I have no intentions of hurting her, that's the furthest thing from my mind."

"You know G won't handle this well?" Sam added.

"I know, he and I have clashed on, several occasions and I know how he feels about Henrietta, but I'm willing to do whatever I have too, to prove to him that I love her."

"Love her…wow, ain't that sweet." He grinned.

"Deeks I swear if you…"

"It's fine Miss Blye, it's probably not what any of you were expecting to hear tonight, but I do love her and I just hope you can all get on board, if not for me then for Henrietta?"

"Of course we can, right guys?" Sam asked.

Every looked over at Sam before turning back to Granger, everyone offering the older man a smile.

…

Callen was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace as Hetty poured them both a glass of her favourite whiskey, taking it over to him.

"Here, I think you could use this." She stated.

Callen turned around, looking down at her to see anger on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"You really have to ask me that?"

"I didn't do anything wrong in there."

"Clearly we were both at a different dinner, because what I witnessed was you being very rude to a guest in my home."

"Okay you really wanna do this right now?"

"Why not?"

"What the hell's going on Hetty, huh."

"Mr Callen…"

"He had his arm around you, and if I'm not mistaken, you didn't seem to be bothered by it, it seemed almost…endearing."

"Endearing, oh my…" She laughed.

"You're mocking me, really?"

"I would never mock you, sit down."

"I'm fine standing re…."

" **Sit down**."

Callen heard the tone in her voice before rolling his eyes and taking a seat before Hetty came over and took a seat on the table in front of him, watching her closely as he took a drink of his whiskey.

"You do know that you, Sam…all of you are like family. You are all my family and I've never said otherwise."

"What's your point Hetty?"

"Well first of all, you can drop the attitude, it doesn't suit you."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Look what is going on here, I mean Granger, the dinner…just tell me. It's not just a get together, that much I know."

Hetty went quiet for a few moments before looking up at the man who she had come to think off as a son.

"When I was shot, I know you all wanted to help me, especially you and I did what I always do, I pushed you all away, acted as though I could manage on my own."

"So what's new?" He smirked.

"You all know when to back off…"

"Even when we know it's not what you really want."

"I'm stubborn, I know."

"I could think of a few other words for you."

"Stubborn is enough for now thank you."

"Hetty…what's going on?"

Hetty took a deep breath, taking a large drink from her glass before continuing.

"Not long after the operation to remove the bullet, I disregarded my doctors orders about taking things easy and I passed out at home, the stitches in my wound burst and I was bleeding, I panicked I…"

"Why didn't you call us?"

"I was too proud, you had all spent so much time telling me to take things easy and I got angry with you all, told you all to back off. I didn't want to hear the "I told you so's." and so…"

"What?"

"I called Owen, he came over…he took me to hospital and he stayed with me while they looked after me, even when he came back here with me, he refused to leave, even though I told him I'd be fine. He wasn't as easy to get rid off like you were."

"Okay…I'm still don't understand what…"

"Owen never left Mr Callen, I don't know how it happened, I don't even think he remembers if I'm honest, one night we were talking abut the past and the next thing I know he kissed me and the rest as they say…is history."

Callen's eyes went wide before standing up, hovering over Hetty before he moved and began pacing again. Hetty got up, placing her glass on the table before turning to Callen, her arms folded in front of her, waiting for him to say something.

"Mr Callen…"

"Are you kiddin' me right now."

"Mr Callen I…"

"GRANGER…"

"I know it wasn't what you were expecting to hear but…"

"You think, of all the people you could…I don't even know what the word is…date, relationship…I mean what exactly is it for god sake, huh."

Hetty tried to keep her anger under control but it was becoming increasingly hard for her.

"If I were you Mr Callen, I'd stop right there."

"Or what, you gonna fire me."

"I love him."

"You….you don't love him. He's Granger."

"I know you have issues with Owen but if you care about me at all, I need you to get on board with this."

"You want me too….no, I can't."

"Mr Callen."

"You know I care about you, but this…him…I just can't, I just…I gotta go."

Hetty's eyes closed tightly before she watched Callen leave the room, hearing the front door slam behind him.

…

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

…

Everyone in the dining room stopped talking when they heard the front door slam, Nell quickly looking over to Sam and then Granger who had a concerned look on his face. Everything was quiet for a few moments, everyone afraid to speak before Nell finally found her voice.

"Should one of us go and see if she's okay?"

Nell started to get up from her seat when Granger's hand found its way to her shoulder, stopping her.

"Than you Nell but…I think I should go. If you'll excuse me everyone."

Granger walked out of the room, Kensi letting out a breath she's been holding.

"Wow, I guess Callen didn't take it well then."

"Pretty much what I guessed would happen." Sam replied to her.

"What do we do? Do we leave now, I mean the night's kinda a bust now." Deeks stated.

"Maybe we'll just give them half an hour or so and then we can all make our excuses and leave them to it, yeah."

"Good idea Sam." Eric smiled.

"I'll get us some more drinks." Nell smiled as she got up and went in to the kitchen.

"I can't believe Callen stormed out, I mean…I know he's never been a big fan of Granger's but…the guys not that bad, he's certainly come through for Hetty when she's needed it."

"Yeah I know but you know what G's like when it comes to Hetty, he wants to protect her, whether she needs it or not, she's the closet thing to family he has."

"Yeah I know but Sam he…"

"Leave it Kensi, please. I'll talk to him later, give him some time to calm down first."

"Yeah, wise."

…

Granger walked down the hallway, coming to a standstill outside the front room, to see Hetty sitting on the sofa, her whiskey in her hand with her head down. He watched her for a few moments, seeing how upset she looked.

"Are you just going to stand there staring at me all night, or do you plan on coming over." She said, lifting her head to look up at him.

He walked over to her and took a seat beside her, reaching over and taking her free hand in his.

"We knew he wouldn't take it well Henrietta."

"We did, but I didn't expect him to storm out like he did."

"I guess we weren't getting along as well as I'd thought."

Hetty looked up at him, a warm smile on her as he tightened his hold on her hand.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"It's not your fault."

"Well, partly. If you weren't seeing me then he wouldn't have reacted like he did."

"I don't think it's you, or maybe it is. Oh I don't know, sometimes I think he'd have reacted the same way with any man I was involved with."

"He's not holding a secret thing for you himself is he?" Granger joked.

"Not funny Owen."

"Sorry, look he'll come around, just give him time."

"I'm not sure he will."

Granger removed his hand from hers, instead wrapped his arm around her as she leaned in to him. She smiled when she felt him place a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you Henrietta, it'll take more than Agent Callen to get rid of me."

She drew back, looking up at him as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you too Owen…me too."

…

Callen was sitting on the one chair he had in his apartment, candles lit for light, he took the cap off his beer and took a long drink from the bottle before running a hand over his face, going over the nights revelations and his conversation with Hetty. He felt bad for the way he'd spoken to her but he wasn't going to hide how he felt about Owen Granger just to please her. Callen heard the loud knock at the door, sighing as he got up to go and answer it, to find Sam on the other side.

"Oh geez." He grumbled.

"Move." Sam ordered.

Callen stood aside, allowing Sam inside…his partner looking around the apartment.

"You know I think it's time you got some furniture in this place, you've been here long enough."

"I like it like this."

"Sure you do."

"What are you doin' here Sam?"

"Like you really need to ask."

"You wanna beer?"

"No, I won't be here that long, gotta get home."

"So what's this then…a lecture."

"I don't know really."

"Look…Sam I…"

"How could you just walk out on her like that, she was pretty upset."

"So I'm jerk now."

"Yeah, actually yeah you are. I thought she meant something to you."

"You know she does."

"Then stop treating her like crap, she fell in love with someone…get over it."

"Get over it…it's Granger."

"Yeah so, what do you have against him. Okay yeah he was an ass when he joined us in the beginning but he's proved himself time and time again, and the way he's cared for Hetty while she recovered from her injuries…that's a good guy in my book."

"I don't know Sam…I just don't trust him."

"That's not good enough, if you don't have a valid reason for not trusting him then you have no right to be this angry at Hetty…or him for that matter."

"I'm just thinking of Hetty here…"

"No you're not, you're thinking about yourself. You're not taking Hetty's feelings in to consideration, if you cared about her at all, you wouldn't be behaving like this, you'd be supporting her. Grow up G…let her be happy."

Callen was about to respond but stopped when he saw genuine anger in Sam's eyes. He chose to remain quiet as he watched his partner and best friend turn and walk away, the door slamming behind him.

…

To Be Continued….


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _ **2 weeks later**_

…

The team were out on a case, Nell and Eric were up in Ops waiting to give the team any further instructions they may need, while Hetty was downstairs at her desk. Her laptop out in front of her, a cup of tea sitting at the side as she stared at a blank screen. Granger was standing at the top of the landing, looking down at the woman he loved, worry etched on his face, she'd been so depressed the last few weeks after the incident with Callen. She'd assure everyone she was fine but she wasn't fooling anyone. Hetty could feel someone watching her as she finally looked up from her screen, turning to see Granger smiling down at her, one of the few smiles he only reserved for her. He stood back before making his way down the stairs towards her.

"Hi, how you doing?" He asked.

Hetty closed her laptop before leaning back in her chair, closing her eyes briefly.

"I'm perfectly fine Owen, as always." She smiled.

Her smile faded just as quickly as it had appeared as Granger took a seat on the edge of her desk, just close enough to touch her.

"You're not fooling anyone here Henrietta."

"It's been two weeks Owen…I just thought that perhaps he'd have come around by now. I don't think Mr Callen has ever missed this much work before, he must be going crazy sat at home."

"Oh I don't know, he's probably coming up with new ways to kill me."

"Not funny."

"Who says I'm joking."

Hetty let out a sigh as she picked up her tea and took a long sip from her cup.

"Look, if he can't get on board with you and I as a couple then that is just something that he will have to deal with."

"I don't want him hating you, he has no real reason too other than the simple fact, he just doesn't get on with you. He's behaving like a child."

"I can't believe I'm defending him here but…he loves you too Henrietta, not in the same way I do but…he loves you."

Hetty put down her cup before placing her hand on the desk to help her to stand up before straightening her jacket and facing Granger.

"If he loved me at all then he'd accept us…as it is, well all I can say is…It's time he grew up."

…

Callen ordered his fourth beer as the bartender took away the three empty bottles already sitting in front of the Agent. As he was passed his fresh beer he heard the familiar voice.

"You should be working?"

The authoritive tone was enough to stop him taking his first sip of his fresh beer, turning to see Granger looking down at him.

"I'm on leave."

"Not on my authority you're not."

"What do you want Granger?"

Granger took a seat next to Callen at the bar, the bartender coming over to him.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good thanks."

Callen rolled his eyes, taking another gulp of beer as Ganger turned to him.

"You finished being an ass yet?"

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think…"

"I'm your boss and you'd do well to remember that."

"Go to hell."

"I thought you cared about her."

"I do care about her I…"

"If you cared about her at all you wouldn't be acting like you are, you're only making yourself look bad here. You team don't even know what to say to you, how to handle you. You think you're doing yourself any favours…you're not. You can only push Henrietta so far…and the same goes for me too."

Callen went quiet, moving his beer out of the way.

"What do you want from me."

"I'm not a bad guy Callen, I'm not setting out to hurt Henrietta or to take away her position at NCIS. I love her and I plan on being around for a long time so it would be really good if you could try and get on board with this."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you are going to end up losing her for good, Henrietta, your job, your team. There is not one person who is impressed with your behaviour, you're really not helping yourself."

Callen went quiet for a few moments before he looked at Granger again.

"Did she send you here?"

"No, I went you your home and your neighbour told me where to find you. Henrietta has no idea I'm talking to you."

"My whole life I…she was the only one I could ever trust. It's taken me years to accept Sam and the others in to my life…Hetty keeps me grounded, she always has."

"I'm in no way trying to change that, I know you and I have had our differences since I arrived and there will always be things we won't agree on but I'm sure the one thing we can agree with is that Hetty's happiness is what's important here, I love her Callen…I'm not going to hurt her."

Callen took a gulp of his beer, thinking to himself for a few minutes, how childish he's been about the whole situation.

"Can I buy you a drink, my way of an apology?"

"On duty, you want to make it up to me…go and talk to Henrietta and get your ass back to work where you belong, that'll be enough for me."

"I am sorry, I treated you like crap…I got too protective."

"I don't ever want you to stop being protective of her, she has very few people in her life she allows to get close, so the few that do…I don't want them to stop. Just…think things through before flying off the handle, then we can all avoid this sort of thing."

"Thanks Granger."

"Don't thank me, just show up to work tomorrow sober…that'll be enough for me."

Granger got up and extended his hand, Callen looking at him before he put down his beer and shook the older man's hand.

"Clean slate?"

"Sure, I'm sorry again."

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

Callen gave a small smile as he watched Granger turn and walk away, before pulling out his cell to call Sam.

…

To Be Continue..


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys and girls, we're at the last chapter now. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry tot he ones I freaked out a little with my pairing lol, I'm not really but what are you gonna do. Any other prompts you'd like to see with Hetty and Granger, hit me up and I'll see what I can do.**

…

 **Chapter 9**

…

Sam was with the rest of the team the following morning, all at their desks as they waited for Callen to arrive.

"What exactly did Callen say when he text you last night?" Kensi asked.

"No much really, just that he's had some sense knocked in to him and that he'd be here first thing."

"Good thing Granger's not about….oh, spoke too soon." Deeks said, seeing Granger walking in.

They all turned and offered a morning in Granger's direction, the older man nodded his head in acknowledgement as he disappeared up to Ops.

"Does Hetty know Callen's coming in, does Granger?"

"Kenz, I have no idea. Like I said, he didn't go in to much detail, he…"

They all stopped talking when Sam looked up to see Callen walking in to the building.

"Morning everyone."

"G…what the hell, where have you been man. I've been calling and calling, Kensi and Deeks dropped by a few times. You ever think of picking up."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that guys."

"Please tell me you're here to make things right with her, because G she has been far from her usual self and I'm starting to get really pissed with you now."

"Relax Sam, I'm here to apologise and get back to work."

"What changed your mind?" Kensi asked.

"I had a visitor last night, someone who knocked some sense in to me."

"Oh yeah…who?" Deeks asked.

"Not right now…where is she?"

"She's in Ops, she'll be back soon."

"I better get my desk sorted then."

"Well you got plenty of paperwork to catch up on."

"You didn't do it for me, some partner."

"Don't push it."

…

Hetty had her back to the door when Granger came in, walking up beside her.

"What do have?" He asked.

"We have the location the guns are being stored, I'm going to send the team in, but I want to wait until the people holding those weapons arrive, kill two birds so to speak."

"Eric and I will keep you updated Hetty."

"Thank you Nell."

She gave the younger woman a genuine smile before turning to Granger.

"And how are you this morning Owen?" She asked smiling at him.

He could see the way Nell and Eric were watching them before he ushered her over out of ear shot.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Not wrong as such, listen I did something last night that might get you a little mad."

"Oh…and what was that?"

"Look, you've been so miserable and upset the last few weeks and it's so unlike you and it was beginning to concern me, well not just me…all of us."

"Us?"

"Your team, the people who love you Henrietta."

"Go on."

"I went to see Agent Callen."

"You did what."

"Well you weren't going too and he was being a stubborn ass about us so I went to sort things out."

"And what if you'd made things worse."

"I took a shot okay, and as it happens…it paid off."

"What do you mean, he's coming back?"

"I told him to be here first thing this morning or we were done with him."

Hetty reached out, taking a tight grip of Granger's hand before she left the room, Granger following her.

Nell and Eric stopped what they were doing and followed them out, staying far behind so as not to be noticed.

"You think Callen came." Nell asked.

"He'd be an idiot if he doesn't."

They came near the bannister to see Callen at his desk, joking with Sam and the team.

"Well well, he came." Nell smiled.

"Thank god."

…

Hetty and Granger walked side by side along the upper level, his hand on her, keeping her close.

"What if he doesn't show up Owen, I don't think I could bring myself to fire him."

As they made their way down the stairs, Granger spotted Callen, both men smiling at one another.

"Oh I don't think you'll have to worry about that Henrietta."

She looked up at Granger then followed his gaze to see Callen standing up from his desk, clearly not sure what he should do next. She got closer to the team, Callen moving in front of Sam as Hetty came to a standstill in front of him.

"Hey Hetty."

"Mr Callen, it's good to see you back at work. Your team has missed you."

"Just my team."

Hetty looked at Granger again, relaxing when he squeezed her shoulder.

"Can we talk privately Hetty….please." He asked.

"My office, I'll be over in a minute. The rest of you, I want you up in Ops where Nell and Eric will brief you on your latest case, Owen go with them."

The team did as they were told, Nell and Eric rushing off as the others, including Granger made their way up the stairs. Hetty took a deep breath before making her way over to her desk, Callen still standing.

"Take a seat Mr Callen, tea?"

"Tea, erm no I'm fine."

Callen watched as Hetty prepared her own tea, setting it down on her desk. Callen got up, coming around to Hetty.

"Would you sit down."

"Mr Callen I…"

"Please."

Hetty took a seat on her couch, Callen putting her tea on the side for her before he took a seat beside her. He remained quiet for a few minutes before Hetty spoke.

"I'm ageing here Mr Callen."

"Right, yeah sorry. Look I've been a jerk to you and I'm sorry."

"That's one word for it."

"I'm sorry Hetty."

"Your behaviour that night was unacceptable, they way you spoke to me, in my own home was…"

"Was beyond wrong I know, I can't take back what I said."

"And Owen, he doesn't deserve the way you've behaved towards him since he arrived. I know you care about me and you feel some need to protect me, but not from him. I know it's hard for you to accept but I love Owen Mr Callen, and I meant what I said that night…if you can't get on board with my relationship with him then, there is no place for you here, I'm sorry."

Callen heard her voice crack, knowing how hard it was for her to say the things she was saying to him. Callen surprised them both when he reached over and took hold of her hand.

"I had a really good talk with Granger last night and you're right, I did misjudge him. I went on what I'd heard from others rather than make my own mind up about him. He does love you, even more than I realised. I'm sorry for the way I treated you and him, and I promise you that I'll never do anything like that again."

"I do care for you Mr Callen, make no mistake about that." she smiled softly.

"I know you do, I don't think I would have ever made it this far without you, I owe you everything."

"Well I hardly…"

"Everything." He stated.

…

The rest of the team came rushing down the stairs, Granger following closely behind them.

"Where's the fire?" Callen asked.

"Sorry G, Hetty they've entered the location, we need to get over there now."

Callen's head shot around to her, waiting for her command.

"Are you ready to get back to work Mr Callen?"

"I'm ready."

"Off you go then, go get the bad guys."

Callen smiled before he quickly leaned over and kissed her cheek before getting up and leaving with his team. Granger sat down in Callen's place, turning to see the small smile on Hetty's face.

"I take it everything's back to normal then?" He asked.

Hetty looked over at him, taking hold of his hand.

"Thank you Owen, I don't know what you said but it worked. You brought him back to me."

"Anything for you Henrietta."

He smiled at her, looking around the office to make sure they weren't being watched before he kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss the woman I love, of course not. Come on you, let's get back to business shall we."

"As you wish…Assistant Director."

…

-Fin


End file.
